custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drizzle
Drizzle is a short story written by . It is the fourth story in the Cemarity Saga. Story She finishes scrubbing the glass and puts it back with the others. Her face is still damp with tears, like the day after a storm. She grabs her pouch and turns to leave. As she does, she jumps in fear at the sight of a large being, clad in silver and black, standing between her and the exit. “Hello there,” the being says coldly. The Matoran remains silent and takes a few steps back as he gets closer. “I certainly hope I didn’t startle you. I just wanted to know if I could have a small drink?” he continues. “We’re closed…” she mumbles. “Oh, is that so? Well the sign out front says you‘re open.” “I’m closing up shop now. You’ll have to come back another day.” she states. “Alright, let me just cut to the chase. I know that a man probably covered up in cloth walked into here, is that correct?” He unsheathes a large, sleek blade. “Uhm, no…business has been rather slow today actually.” she says as she backs into the table behind her. “Are you sure? I could have sworn that I saw him walk in here. But I must be mistaken, You‘d never lie to me, would you?” “I…um…” she stutters. “Ah yes, of course! I know why you’re intimidated. I haven’t told you my name! I’m known as Chaos, you may have heard of me. I’m sort of a big deal.” She remains silent as he continues on. “Well, in case you’ve been living under a rock, I’ll give you the details as to who I am. I’m a mercenary; my partner and I get paid to take out people that aren’t well liked. We get paid a lot of widgets to do what we do.” “I-” “Hush, it’s clear we’re not going to find what we’re looking for here. Havoc, kill her would you, I don’t really want to get my blade dirty,” he states as he walks out of the bar. Before she could react, the table behind her is thrown to the side by a gold and black being, Havoc. He grabs her from behind, covering her mouth with his right hand. She begins struggling, trying to get out of his grip. He begins bending her head back, slowly crackling her neck joints. She tries to break free, but is overwhelmed. She notices her pouch on the table next to the two and begins reaching towards it. She quickly grabs a small knife and stabs Havoc’s knee, causing him to let go and collapse onto the cold wooden floor. She grabs her pouch and quickly makes her way towards the back door. She is stopped by Havoc, who grabs her ankle as she’s running, tripping her. He starts pulling her closer to him, while she’s trying to kick him off. Eventually he gets the upper hand and jumps on top of her. She reacts by grabbing her knife and slashing him in the face with it. When he tumbles over onto his side, she runs out of the bar through the back door. Outside she stops and takes a moment to catch her breath leaning on the alley wall. It's drizzling, the cold rain coming down gently but steadily. She looks over only to see Chaos staring straight at her. There is no warmth, no life in his expression. She stares right back at him, not making any sudden moves. And then the tall being collapses onto the ground, directly in front of her with a dagger stabbed directly between his shoulder blades. She looks up and faintly sees a figure in the distance. It’s him, the mysterious individual from earlier. He immediately turns away and walks off. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she follows him. Characters *An unnamed female Matoran bartender *Chaos *Havoc *Vexus (not referred to by name) Category:Cemarity Saga